the other wing
by Luciana Riddle
Summary: what if sephiroth were to have a sister? and what if she forgot everything about her life beforehand. will Kadaj be able to get her to remember? or will she revel in the present ignorance?
1. the chase in the forest

Ayame walked through the glowing forest. Her waist length silver hair trailing behind her. Her green cat-like eyes scanned the horizon of the evening sky.

The cracked and uneven road allowed a lone motorcycle to pass. She noticed that during that black flash she saw a pair of bright green eyes peer over at her.

The rusty, old motorcycle stopped and Ayame was more able to get a clearer view of whoever drove it. The person too, had silver hair. When she had left that awful place nobody else had her color hair.

The person dismounted after the immediate stop. Suddenly the silver haired figure began to approach Ayame. She was frozen in spot. This had been happening too often for her. She didn't like all that adrenaline all the time.

He started toward her, at least she thought it was a he. He was all in black. The person clearly had a muscular build. His hair was about shoulder length and choppy. It fell in into his face.

He drew his sword and began running towards her. He swung at her, but she dodged it. "What the hell?" Ayame yelled. The man just looked at her. "What was that for?" she asked. He tried to grab her and sling her over his shoulder. But she kicked him in the nuts and ran into the forest as the sun completely disappeared into the horizon.

"I'm getting tired of this." He said following her. She ran and ran. "What do you want?" she asked knowing he followed her. She heard his laughter somewhere to her right and decided to hide.

She knelt down into some brush. Suddenly she heard her foot snap a twig. "Shit." She whispered. Before she knew what was happening he slung her over his shoulder. She tried to break free but she couldn't.

Her heart pounded in her ears. She felt like she was breathing too hard. As the strong arms carried her away she gave up trying to break free.

He flung her onto his motorcycle and ordered her to hold on. "To what exactly? You?" she asked sounding frightened. This made him laugh. "That's the ideal place." He said as they sped off.

"You know you really shouldn't laugh so much, it makes you sound crazy and believe me that's not a good thing when you are in front of people who have the power to judge you." She said as the descended into the luminescent forest. "Where are we going?" Ayame continued. "Home." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi its Suki! And I would like to thank Ms. Cloud Strife for her motivating review! Without her inspiration to continue this story it probably wouldn't have as much as a second chapter!^^ so thank you for your review! As I stated before in my Byakuya fan fic. I probably wont be able to update as much when school starts. So here is the new chapter I hope you like it!**

he was very aware of the warmth she emitted while she held on to him in fear of falling off the bike going about 120 mph.

To him for some reason he liked that warmth. Holding onto him, and depending on him to stay in place on the bike so as not to fall off.

They turned sharply and parked in a hotel parking lot. It wasn't a very nice place to stay in considering all the mice and bugs. The paint was peeling off the walls and some of the upholstering was torn up.

Two others met them outside. They seemed surprised to see her. "Ayame!" the one with hair almost as long as hers exclaimed. "how do you know my name?" she asked, puzzled. "I- uh…I guessed." He said after he got scolded by the one with shorter hair that had kidnapped her.

To Ayame's surprise they too had silver hair and also they all wore similar outfits. "hey Kadaj are we going to stay here?" the one with the shortest hair asked. "no Loz, we are just checking in so that we can go find another cave to sleep in." Kadaj said sarcastically.

The one with the long hair rolled his eyes. "if you two are done we should check in." he said. There was something familiar about him…but she didn't remember it. There was something familiar about all of this. 'I feel like…I know them…" Ayame thought as they entered their room.

She felt Kadaj grip her tighter than before as he fell to his knees and took Ayame with him. "Kadaj? What's happening?" Ayame asked. He was cutting off the circulation to her left wrist. They then heard Kadaj mumble something…

Kadaj was hearing his mother. 'did you find her?' mother asked. "yes mother." He muttered. "well don't let her get caught again. We need her." Mother said harshly. Her voice boomed within his head. He felt as if his eardrums were going to pop. It hurt but he wasn't one to complain, getting to talk to mother was such an honor since she never talked to any of the others except maybe Ayame.

'can I trust you to do this?' mother asked. "yes mother, I will not fail you." He said louder than before. 'you had better not fail me again.' her voice faded and he could hear the rest of the world beyond his head again.

Both of Ayame's wrists were bleeding from the impact with the concrete. When Kadaj finally got up from the parking lot Ayame painfully followed. Blood streaked down her hands and when Kadaj held up her hand to inspect what the wet feeling was coming from he gave Ayame a glare that looked like it was her fault for bleeding. Ayame returned the glare. 'its not my fault for bleeding jackass.' she thought as they entered the hotel.

**I am SO sorry that the update took so long. I don't usually write unless I am feeling strong emotion because I want the story to have something suspenseful all the way through it. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back from three weeks of torture!^^ although I like school, I HATE the homework and waking up early. Thought I must warn you readers who may be kids who think they are mature enough to read stuff like this, YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE! Back to happier topic, I would like to wish my little brother a happy birthday! May the force be with you my readers!^^ lol, I know I am a geek. And I am proud of it! Oh and this chapter will be longer…due to the fact that I already have this written down…somewhere. don't worry I will find it!**

Loz and Yazoo took off, leaving Ayame with…Kadaj. The thought made her want to run away screaming. She was sitting on the couch picking at the band aids on her wrists that Yazoo had been kind enough to give her. 'this is all Kadaj's fault!' she thought, 'what the hell was he doing anyways?' Ayame showed little of her discontent.

Kadaj was in the shower, washing Ayame's blood off of his arms and the general sweat and dirt off. The hot water created steam that heated the bathroom and fogged the old mirror.

Kadaj couldn't stop thinking about Ayame. He was slightly disgusted that he took pleasure in the way she felt clinging to him on his motorcycle.

Then his thoughts strayed to Yazoo. He nearly blew their cover. His lips curled into a snarl. He drew his fist back in his momentary anger, which was a little rash and slammed in into the cheap, grey tile that lined the shower walls, breaking them into small splinters, cutting his skin. He winced slightly as blood streaked down the walls and through the rusted drain. It bled a lot more when he attempted to remove his fisted hand, tearing his skin even more.

Since that didn't work, he decided instead to try and pick the larger pieces of the splintering tile out of the wall to then free his injured hand.

One by one he picked off the shards. Some hurt worse than others. But all he could do was wince in a pained reaction to tile peeling back soft, bleeding flesh and continue working off the next shard.

Then the shower ran out of hot water. "Shit." Kadaj exclaimed. He reached to turn off the water.

Ayame heard a loud crash and then an angered voice exclaim, "Damnit!" Her first instinct was to burst in the door, but… Kadaj… was… naked.

She silently got up from her spot where she had been previously napping and called through the bathroom door, "Kadaj? What happened?" She sounded concerned. 'About him why?' she thought. She heard Kadaj groan and say, trying not to show he was in pain, "I fell." He winced again.

His arm was caught still in the identical tile that lined the walls in the shower. "Do you need any help? Are you hurt?" The concern in her voice, it momentarily made Kadaj smile and forget about his stinging pain. "I can get up but my hand is stuck in the wall." He groaned again.

"in the wall? What the hell did you do?" She was holding back laughter, but he couldn't tell. "I got pissed off." Came his voice from the other side of the door. "Do you need help?" She inquired carefully. "Uh, Yeah I probably do, but just a second." Kadaj reached for his boxers. And pulled them on over his slightly bloodied skin. "Ok." He said.

Ayame cautiously opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw his hand stuck in the wall. "Kadaj…you really need to work on your anger problems."

'anger problems? How did I know that?' She then walked over the towels and his leather outfit. Standing right by him in the shower she picked out the tile that was keeping him stuck in the wall. She then began to pluck them out, starting with the largest ones.

She found a first aid kit with a red cross on the front of it and immediately got to work. She took him over to a trashcan and got out the tweezers. She gently pulled back parts of the skin the pluck out shards of the grey tile.

When she thought that all of the splinters were gone she turned his hand over, tenderly. 'not much here.' she thought. She picked them all out and then disinfected his hand, wrapped a large bandage around his injured hand, with was unfortunately his dominant hand. "Wow you really did get pissed off." She teased, sweeping up the tile that had fallen to the ground.

' I have to try and regain our cover.' he thought. "So where did you live before?" Kadaj questioned. "Nowhere" She answered, with I distant look in her eyes. 'I have to find out where she was…' he thought.

"when I was…traveling…people used to look at me and…they looked scared. But I never could figure out why. Kadaj, do you know why we are different?" She asked.

"You mean…you don't know?" He asked, trying to get her curiosity to overwhelm her. She shook her head no. Kadaj gave her a little grin. "You had a twin brother. His name is Sephiroth, also known as the one winged angel."

Somehow this seemed familiar to her. But she couldn't figure out where of when. "I had a brother?"

"Have." Kadaj corrected her. "Okay I HAVE a brother. And you are saying that he is some famous guy known as the one winged angel?"

"How could I forget my own brother?" Ayame seemed a little saddened. Kadaj knelt down by her, fighting mother. His conscience was very conflicted. He…liked her…more than a friend. But mother comes first. He had to admit that. He was getting a little too close to Ayame and…she belonged to someone else…'unless I convince her otherwise.' no. that was wrong.

He got back up and left her alone for a while to digest the information he had just given her. He decided to get something to eat for the four. "Ayame, I'm going out," and just for good measure he added, "if you try to run away I WILL kill you." Kadaj smirked as she looked up with a little fear in her eyes.

**there is more to this chapter than this…but I need to get some sleep. Even though its not very late I am SO tired. don't sorry Ms. Cloud Strife I will try to update soon. And we get to find out who the other person Kadaj was referring to earlier. Hmm who could it be? Such a shame that I'm trying to get you guys to freak out before I get the next chapter up. And Where did Yazoo and Loz go? What will Kadaj find when he gets back? All this and more will be answered when I return! And I WILL return! May the Force be with you all!**


End file.
